


Dixie Grayson Headcannons

by Peak_Fandom_Trash_935



Series: Dixie Headcannons [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson has a twin, Dick and Dixie are best siblings, Dixie is a little shit, Dixie is best girl, Fluff and Angst, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I try to write fluff but it just ends up being a little angsty, Other, Romani Grayson Twins, Twin AU, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peak_Fandom_Trash_935/pseuds/Peak_Fandom_Trash_935
Summary: Just some headcanons I made up for best gorl Dixie, which I may or may not use as story prompts later in the future :)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Dixie Headcannons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Blankets

Dixie loves sleeping with blankets, like lots of blankets. In her room, she has a bunch of fluffy blankets, some in her closet, some on her bed, and on cold nights she just cocoons herself in the fluffy blanketness.

She's not allowed to go to Target alone anymore because she will instantly go to the primalush throw blankets and get like three of them. 

Bruce sighs deeply before continuing "Dixie ... you already have five of that exact same blanket."  
"No" Dixie whined, "those were all solid colors and these have little duckies and doggies on them I need them!"  
Bruce gives another deep sigh. He still buys them for her of course (she totally the favorite, but he will never admit it).

She also has a habit of walking around the manor wrapped in a blanket than just randomly dropping it on the floor and forgetting to pick it up afterward. This leads to many spare blankets stored all over the manor so if she ever randomly falls asleep on the couch or in the Batcave Alfred could just plop one on her no problem. 

She especially likes blankets after being kidnapped or tortured, it provides her with an extra sense of security and comfort. 

One time a mission went wrong and Dixie ended up missing for two days. After the batboys found her Jason placed her on one of the medical beds, while Dick immediately ran to find a blanket to give to her. After Alfred had her all patched up and tucked in, Dick would come over and carefully place a soft warm turquoise blanket over her bruised body. Dixie would eventually wake up from a nightmare. She would flip out thinking she's still captured but then sees the blanket. She would calm down, and bring it closer to her, trying to force herself to go back to sleep. 

Seeing the blanket reassures her that she's home, that she's finally safe.


	2. Stuffed Animals

Over the years she has obtained sooooo many stuffed animals. They are all a mix of birthday, holiday, and comfort gifts ranging in all different sizes and shapes. Squishmellows are a common decoration in here room along with the emotion octopus. 

She has gotten one from every justice league member, every bat family member, and every member from the young justice team. 

She loves every single one of them and has given them all names. She has all of them strategically placed all over her bedroom but her absolute favorite ones are on her bed. 

The ones on her bed are super special and CANNOT leave the bed, because she's worried she might lose them (she has a habit of losing things where did all of her blankets go?)

The two that can NEVER leave her bed is the horse stuffed animal she got when she was born (each twin got one Dick got an elephant, Dixie got a horse) and the brown bunny stuffed animal Bruce gave her. 

She also likes having some in the safehouses scattered around Gotham, so that way she can give some to Crime Alley kids or any kids involved in a kidnapping or hostage situation. 

Because she knows better than anyone that they really help.


	3. Ace the Bat-hound

Ace is Dixie's dog. 

In the universe, I have created Dixie saved Ace while on a mission with the Young Justice team (because I said so). Ace is a little puppy at the time and Dixie is immediately attached. Bruce at first states they can't have a dog at the manor because reasons, but he eventually warms up to the idea.

Bruce keeps it a secret and on Christmas morning Dixie opens up a present and bam doggo. 

Ace starts off itty-bitty, but then bam big doggo who thinks he's still a lap dog. Takes up like all the space on Dixie's bed, but she doesn't have the heart to move him or force him to sleep on the floor. 

Ace definitely acts as her emotional support/therapy dog.

Dixie doesn't like it when Ace goes on missions with her because she's worried he will get hurt, but he has been proved very useful on numerous occasions (basically does everything a military or police dog does). 

Whenever Dixie is missing or kidnapped Ace is either helping with the search or sleeping on her bed waiting for her to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment below it means the world to me :)


End file.
